While automation has revolutionized much of industrial manufacturing, product assembly for consumer items is still performed by manual labor for the most part. Manual labor is dominant because current industrial automation solutions do not meet consumer industry needs. In order to replace manual labor significantly, automation should reduce, eliminate, or make more adaptive such labor that the remaining labor costs are less than the capital and maintenance cost of the automation replacing the labor.
It should be noted that the drawings are not true to scale. Further, various parts of the elements or components have not been drawn to scale. Certain dimensions have been exaggerated in relation to other dimensions in order to provide a clearer illustration and understanding of the present invention.